


（All洛）如堕烟海

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 福萨里科的受伤，让洛夫伦重新思考他周围的一切。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *现实背景下的ABO，NC-17
> 
> *All洛！包含福娃、mo、taa、vvd、笛×洛，雷者慎入

冬窗关闭前的最后一天是周四，一个理论上不踢杯赛就能放假的日子。然而英超不同于其它联赛，冬歇的圣诞快车、凭空多出的联赛杯，种种因素使得球员们在一二月份要面临一周双赛的窘境，有时甚至是两场联赛。

2019年1月30日，利物浦坐镇安菲尔德迎来了他们被曼城终止开赛不败记录以来的第一个联赛对手，莱斯特城。尽管狐狸城当时排名中游，对六强成绩更是惨淡，他们还是在红色的晏菲路掀起了一阵蓝色波浪。马奎尔在上半场补时阶段借主队角球防守中的漏洞轻松推射破门，马内在开赛3分钟就建立起的领先优势至此荡然无存——最终比分1-1，利物浦对曼城的领先优势缩小到了5分，而他们没有任何的喘息机会，一周以后又是一场恶战。

平局是慢性毒药，它往往与胜利连在一起被人们冠以“不败”的好听名号，使球队松懈怠惰。事实上，1分与0分没有什么本质区别，毕竟丢2分与丢3分令人同等痛惜。遗憾的是，此时的利物浦尚未意识到这场无疾而终的平局是毒性积累的临界阶段、是一个危险的信号，继续沉沦往往会带来严重后果，然而红军没有做出任何改变，甚至连冬窗签人补救一下疲惫不堪的主力阵容的动作都没有。对阵莱斯特城的比赛结束二十四小时过后，冬季转会窗关闭，固定球队阵容、提交报名名单，然后便是下半赛季的挑战了。

周五早上，洛夫伦把电视打开，调到正在播放体育新闻的频道，再把遥控器随手扔在一边。他起床便惊慌不已，仿佛预感要有大事发生，又有点发热，环境温度相对体温反而显低，于是他整个人都缩在沙发里，任凭被褥包裹住他的全身。方才伸手调台的动作让他感觉一阵寒冷从外露的手一直蔓延到心口，于是洛夫伦很快又把手缩了回去。电视里女主持人长相甜美，声音却毫无感情，仿佛提词器上写的是另一个世界发生的事情：“英超第24轮比赛已全部结束较量，在之前进行的一场焦点战中，利物浦主场迎战……”

洛夫伦听得有点困倦，尽管他已经起了床吃了早饭，然而发热让他昏昏沉沉，机械的播音女声听上去更像催眠曲。他慢慢耷拉下眼皮，似乎要睡过去，又很快被茶几上手机发出的铃声惊醒。他艰难地寻回意识，坐起身来的瞬间恰好捕捉到这条新闻的结尾：“此役过后利物浦仍然位居榜首，然而……”

他把自己从被子中摘出来，拿着手机往外走，嘴里不忘嘟囔一两句抱怨的话语。比赛已经是两天前的事了，只因为赶上冬窗关闭，记者们才又把陈年旧事翻出来炒作一下，顺便发表对他们未来看衰的言论。洛夫伦用脚趾头都能想到刚才新闻的最后半句是什么，这样的陈词滥调毫无新意，记者们也只敢在利物浦陷入危机时说，思虑至此，他有点后悔刚才自己调台的行为了——

停。停止胡思乱想。

洛夫伦在心底安抚自己几句，继续走向门口。新年以来小腿的拉伤始终困扰着他，他一直没进大名单，走起路来也一瘸一拐。然而这些并不影响他轻车熟路的开门动作，毕竟这样的事他在每个月都会经历几次。他在门口站定，隔着一扇门就能猜到门外的是谁，甚至无需多看一眼。一阵浓郁醇厚的烈酒味道从门缝涌入，生生撑开了门。

来人是范戴克。他来找洛夫伦就是为了解决后者的发情期问题的。Omega事前没打抑制剂，然而现在还没真正进入发热期，范戴克身上并不浓烈的Alpha信息素尚不能造成太大威胁。洛夫伦身体晃了几下，额头的温度仿佛升高了一点，又或者只是发情边缘的Omega接触Alpha时自然而然的错觉，全身上下的反应只有“不适”是真实的。他没想把自己的难受表现给好心来帮忙的范戴克看，转而选择麻利地迎人进来，自己再转身回去关门落锁，完完全全的礼貌，更如不说是生疏与距离感。

洛夫伦状态不对。范戴克一进来就看出了这一点，不过他暂时没有分析出个中原因。他第一个想到的是比赛：凌迟的羞辱感甚至大过痛苦，一场平局下来谁都不会好受，尤其是他们这样的领头者被砧上鱼肉反捅一刀的情况。范戴克心知洛夫伦心理状态很不稳定，丢分之后沮丧一两天还算正常。

——然而他也没进大名单啊？

这时候洛夫伦把范戴克请到沙发上，又走进厨房给客人准备茶水。范戴克一屁股坐在刚才洛夫伦裹过的、还散发着些微Omega香甜的被子上，扭过头看他队友忙碌的背影，刚才的疑惑没被解释，反而渐趋扩大。

他到底为什么不对劲呢？

作为局外人，范戴克只停留在发现问题的第一阶段，不能猜出事情的真相；洛夫伦却是对自己的状态清楚得多。发情期前后的Omega最为脆弱伤感，他第一想法和范戴克的推断一致，的确是为比赛分神。虽然他刚才对女主持人的播报嗤之以鼻，然而一旦闲下来思绪还是不自觉地被带回到过去。两天前，他揉着小腿，枯坐在看台看完了一整场比赛，红军把握机会的能力太差，被意外扳平后甚至不能反超。

这也不是洛夫伦第一次没上场了。他去年夏天世界杯踢出一波良好表现，然而随之而来的伤病拖垮了他，伤愈归队后队里也早已没有他的位置——戈麦斯和范戴克的中卫组合足够稳固，前者受伤后还能由马蒂普轻松顶上。他对于那个丢球心里不甚服气，然而也明白换作自己可能会在其它时间、其它地点犯更多更严重的错误，这是由他的水平决定的，与他心底欲望的呐喊分贝毫无关系。

尽管如此，他仍然不能阻止自己的思绪继续游荡。洛夫伦觉得自己的神志又丢失几分，他从厨房端水过来，走到茶几边时被范戴克身上的信息素再次扑了满脸；年长的Omega慌张放下茶杯，不知是被热水烫了手还是被烈酒味熏得失去意识。他挑了个与范戴克隔着适当距离的沙发坐下，才意识到刚才自己倒水时把左手拿着的手机落在厨房，于是又翻回去找。这个情境无比熟悉，与他现在脑海中一年前的景象完全重合——一年前的冬天，范戴克加盟利物浦，一个月后他们第一次在洛夫伦的家里上了床，当时的两人，也是如今这副拘谨生涩模样。

被炮友影响得智商骤降并不是一个好兆头，洛夫伦想，今天他还没完全发情却如此恍惚，实在反常。他捏着手机的一角回到客厅，范戴克仍在回头看他，见观察对象走来便拍拍身边的被子，示意洛夫伦和他坐到一张沙发上——如果说刚才隔开坐是对距离感的宣扬，现在的暗示则是赤裸裸的求欢了。他们毕竟没有任何感情维系，比肩而坐这种亲昵感满分的动作不适合平常的他们，也就在做爱的场合才显得不那么违和。

洛夫伦如荷兰人愿，在后者身边坐了下来。他坐下得毫无心理负担，因他知道刚才的电话、范戴克的到访都是为了同一件事，Omega想要一个稳定可靠的Alpha作他的人性抑制剂，Alpha则依赖与Omega的交欢来释放过分旺盛的生理需求。这是他们心照不宣的交易，当范戴克搂过洛夫伦的肩亲吻他的唇角时，洛夫伦不合时宜地走了神，计算起这种成交方式的盈亏情况——显然他一直是得利者，这也是他每次恭恭敬敬充满感激地把范戴克请进家门的最主要原因。他的队友长相身材球技俱佳，Omega心中的完美Alpha人设在他身上一一体现，想和他上床的人怕是能沿着海岸线从利物浦排到曼彻斯特。而洛夫伦自己是一个即将步入三十、生育价值低微的Omega，甚至在自己的种群中都处于鄙视链底层，能攀上最优秀的Alpha，羡慕他的人也能连接利物浦与曼彻斯特。

洛夫伦继续着思绪的流浪，眼神游离失去焦点，范戴克清楚这不是被自己吻出的结果，恼怒地加重了嘴上动作。他嘴唇侧移一点到洛夫伦的唇瓣上，温柔地裹住那两片柔软，津液交换间更多的烈酒气息被渡给对方，激得洛夫伦额头的发热更甚几分。范戴克伸手去探他温度，手掌下滚烫的皮肤显得情欲嚣嚣，但见洛夫伦眉眼低垂脸颊抽动，似是为抗拒渐次涌上来的发情热潮而低喘。范戴克心下了然，知道洛夫伦离完全发情只剩临门一脚，于是手臂顺势一紧，让Omega整个身子都塌在自己怀里。

实话而论，洛夫伦不算一个典型的Omega，这也是他能在Alpha遍布的足坛如鱼得水的最主要原因。他信息素是海风的咸腥味夹杂一点Omega普遍的香甜，然而附加的厚重感让情欲气息减弱许多，Alpha们闻到后往往感到安定。现在范戴克吻着他，先完成一个简短的临时标记。这过程中范戴克全身都浸在洛夫伦散发的越来越浓的味道中，后者也被Alpha烈酒的气息层层包裹，二人却无一被勾引入情欲的深渊。做爱时过分清醒不是一件好事，范戴克缓慢松开洛夫伦，偏过头让对方的嘴唇抵在自己的耳朵上，腾出的嘴巴用来征求性伴侣的意见，“德扬，你怎么样？”

他感觉耳后被唇瓣胡乱地摩擦几下，这便是洛夫伦的许可了。情潮像是一瞬间涌上来的，一并淹没他们，范戴克顾不得抱人去楼上卧室，手臂用力一把把洛夫伦摁进沙发里——他是准备在这里就把今天任务完成的。冬天室内并不暖和，剥离身上衣物不是件简单事，然而一旦进入状态，总有AO相吸的本能指引着他们。

地面上很快被衣物堆满，范戴克价值不菲的大衣，洛夫伦保暖厚实的羊绒衬衫，两条牛仔裤，一堆更贴身的衣物，还有两层已然湿润的最后一层屏障。沙发空间狭小，他们缠在一起共同倒下，坦诚相见、肌肤紧贴，汗水连着汗水，津液混着津液。范戴克仍旧专注于嘴上功夫，攻击目标从嘴唇一直下移，掠过下颌上的胡茬、脖颈上凸起的喉结，到洛夫伦胸前艳红两点，他迫不及待低下头去吮吸，逼出Omega今天以来的第一声尖叫。

范戴克的动作仍然没有停止，他先捕捉了其中一只，唇舌把乳粒卷入口中舔吮啃咬，得到洛夫伦反复挺动胸膛的回应。又一点大海的气息被释放出来，范戴克稍稍抬起身，借着光观察洛夫伦皮肤上渗出的一层薄汗，在发情期的作用下，这些液体都充满了香甜与魅力，而它们的主人被挑逗得呻吟声不断，甚至想伸出手来自己抚慰。范戴克作为掌控节奏的Alpha自然不能让他如愿，他打定主意洛夫伦不愿逃脱，便放心大胆地抽出先前按压住Omega身体的手，转而揉捏被冷落的另一只乳头。

洛夫伦被两边夹击，胸口的欲望暂且满足，身下的情欲却无人照料，燃烧得更加旺盛。他还没丢光理智，牵着范戴克的手往自己下体引，在范戴克握住自己阴茎的瞬间便努力挺动。他已经完全勃起了，Omega尺寸中等的性器抵在范戴克的腹部肌肉上，留下一行清液痕迹，更多、更多的海浪翻滚过来。

他们前戏做得不多不少，Alpha手指往Omega穴口一探便被自体分泌的润滑粘了满指，于是轻轻松松顶入，且一发即中最深处。范戴克粗壮的茎体捅过甬道，毫不留情地擦过隐藏的敏感点，反复抽插时带出一片湿泞液体。范戴克被愈加浓厚的信息素味勾了心智，又对准深处嫩肉反复冲撞，十几下以后才发现身下人呆愣一般瘫在那里，而空气中又一阵海风吹过，知是洛夫伦不禁挑逗，已然射了一次。

范戴克在床上并没丢了原则，他还记得今天的名号是一场交易，趁不应期欺负人的事他不干。洛夫伦的甬道在射精后微微缩紧，范戴克停留在原地缓了一会儿才继续推进，对着不可探索的最深处装模作样地进攻几下。他忍住捅入半张开的生殖腔的冲动，退出来在洛夫伦腿间操弄几次，手指圈住两人的性器一同撸动，一起射了出来。

这便是结束。如果他们在发情期的每一天保持这般亲密的举动，纵使范戴克从未捅入生殖腔进行完全标记，也能留下至少一月的临时标记。然后下个月范戴克再重复以上举动，站在门口打电话，让即将被操的Omega给他开门。完事以后不管在哪儿，洛夫伦只顾瘫倒原地等待平复，其余善后工作全归范戴克负责。

洛夫伦头埋在被子里。刚才还是他自己纯净气味的布料，现在被浸了一层烈酒味的Alpha信息素，在第一波热潮过去之时，更像是一点残留的温存。对被承受着而言，一场性事太过耗费体力，他趴在沙发上，感觉范戴克的声音像是从另一个世界传来，“你怎么还不修那个门铃，每次我来还得再打个电话……”

可能有点私心，但懒是大部分原因。洛夫伦迷迷糊糊地想着，并没有力气再吐字说话。他在陷入睡眠前听到的最后声音，是范戴克反复的脚步声和电视里主持人的声音；洛夫伦还在好奇范戴克怎会犯没关电视的错误，然而他自己也觉得那声音并不响亮，况且他困得马上就要睡着了，也就放下了疑虑。

洛夫伦在中午时分醒来。他还在沙发上，被清理干净的身上盖了另一条干净毯子。厨房里传来做饭的声音，更近的地方，他的手机在茶几上嗡嗡作响。然而所有这些，都不如那个没有关掉的电视吸引他的注意力——他第一反应还是扯出嘴角笑一笑，直到一条新闻击破了他的慵懒。

午间新闻时段，同一个女主持人继续用机械冰冷的嗓音播报着体育新闻：“来自意甲的消息，福萨里科已被国米排除出联赛和杯赛大名单，或将接受膝盖手术，预计缺阵8到10个月……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章Taa×洛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *忘了预警了！！设定队里经常有Alpha帮洛夫伦解决发情期问题，不只是cp中标注的那五个。一笔带过，然而怕刺激到大家，所以提前打个警告

吃过午饭后范戴克就离开了，留下洛夫伦一个人在房间里。队友或者炮友，无论是哪种关系都不能给Alpha施加“整天照顾Omega”的任务，前者每次能做饭洗碗再离开已经是仁至义尽。洛夫伦倒在沙发上看着门口，那里范戴克穿鞋离开，动作熟稔自然，仿佛这只是一次家庭聚会。

然后，门关上了。

洛夫伦眨眨眼睛，目光隔着走廊和客厅飘过去，似乎要在门板上盯出一个洞。他今天各种感官都过于迟缓，发情热似乎也侵袭了他的大脑，影响着他的思考速度。他发呆了一分钟，脑海里飘来性事结束后自己睡下前范戴克叮嘱的一句话，“记得修好门铃。”

门铃意味着什么呢？他把这个单词在舌尖上滚过一遍，顺便起身关上电视。一个小时前曾有一位女主持人在屏幕后聒噪，宣布着一个冰冷的消息。不过随着洛夫伦摁下遥控器按钮，客厅重新堕入了沉寂。在这里，既没有门铃的响声，也没有糟糕的新闻播放声音，这时洛夫伦才终于满意了、恢复一部分神志了。他甩甩脑袋走上楼梯，客厅门口统统被他踩在脚下。

只有这样，他才能使自己不去回想这些意象背后代表着什么。

洛夫伦2014年就来到利物浦了，他相对于范戴克是一个资历上的前辈，然而总存在某些人，比他为这个俱乐部奉献了更多的岁月，阿诺德就是其中之一。在弗拉纳甘占据着人们对于利物浦土生土长边后卫的全部认知时，阿诺德还在另一片场地上以中场身份踢着青年联赛；等到洛夫伦也在利物浦积累了两年的经验后，阿诺德升上了U18，担纲球队队长。

严格说来，洛夫伦那时对阿诺德并没有多么深刻的印象。更夺人眼球的小将变成了伍德伯恩，一位和欧文有着同样出身的切斯特少年，柯克比的青训之光。青年队和成年队合练不多，16年马来西亚的友谊赛之旅算是少有的一次机会。在吉隆坡的星空下，和洛夫伦搭档中卫的新援戈麦斯大放异彩，伍德伯恩替补登场但发挥寥寥，阿诺德则枯坐了九十分钟的板凳。他们最终打成平局，一只英超前六的球队和足球小国的明星队打成平局显然是意外事件，不过出于友谊赛的性质，从主帅到球员球迷都没有把1-1的比分放在心上，包括洛夫伦在内的人们对首次为红军披挂上阵的小将们更感兴趣，而阿诺德，属于不被关注的局外者。

那他们又是如何走到这一步的呢？洛夫伦现在躺在楼上的卧室里，回想着这个问题。他身上的被褥之前浸满了范戴克浓郁的信息素，尚在发情期的Omega身体虚弱，从残留的味道中尽可能汲取安慰，而施舍他这点安慰的人，用“门铃”一个词语勾起了洛夫伦的回忆。

洛夫伦并没有向范戴克坦诚地说过门铃象征着什么，这其中原因有他自己羞于启齿的一份。仍旧是在马来西亚，高高在上的成年队主力中卫洛夫伦与初出茅庐的青年队菜鸟阿诺德产生了不符合两人身份的交集。所有球员比赛后并未当夜离开，而是在酒店下榻，次日下午再乘飞机飞往下一站。就在这个晚上，洛夫伦和队友们喝完酒后跌跌撞撞回到房间，一摸到房卡就急不可耐地推开门倒进床铺。他摔了门，而门是否关上、锁没锁住已然是另一个世界的事。当下最紧迫的是，他头埋在床铺里，极力克制着从身体里涌起的一阵阵热潮。

职业球员中Omega极少，一年九个月的密集比赛不容许“发情期”这样的不确定因子存在，洛夫伦凭借他的意志和能力走到今天，却也不得不作出一些屈服，比如寻找固定性伴侣的同时定期服用药物，并在赛季结束后及时进行调理。平日里草草压下的发情热在夏季休赛的一个月内集中爆发，有时友谊赛开始后仍没有结束，或是他能暂时上场，但说不准未解决完全的情欲会在什么时候爆发——对阵马来西亚明星队赛后的夜晚就属于后者。

现在，一场九十分钟的比赛耗尽了洛夫伦的全部体力。他瘫在被子里，浑身酸软无力，不愿分出一点能量去脱下鞋子或把自己挪动五十公分，从而让脑袋舒服地搁在枕头上。他几乎要以这种扭曲怪异的姿势睡去了，但是一阵热潮从他的后穴涌起，翻滚着攀上脊柱，最后引爆他耳后肿胀而疼痛的腺体。

洛夫伦艰难地翻了个身。在他臀部接触到床单的一刹那，他的口中就逸出了一声甜腻的呻吟，仿佛不是床单撑起了他的屁股，而是更精细更具象化的触感，像有一根手指狠狠按压他一张一合的穴口。他清晰地感受到一股热液不受控制地流出，失禁般的羞耻感裹住了他，他又翻了个身，侧过头咬住被子，企图封闭住下一声尖叫。

比起后穴处被玩弄被插入的渴望，上半身有另一种表达情欲的方式。Omega在发情时会瞬间爆发出大量甜腻的信息素，洛夫伦不是这种意味上的Omega，然而缓慢升腾的咸腥海风味道也足够色情。在热潮期的上升阶段，Omega不仅受到周围Alpha信息素的影响，连自己分泌出的味道也能成为情欲的催化剂，正反馈循环驱使着欲望与冲动操纵他们的意志，让Omega成为性事中几乎完全失去理智的生物。洛夫伦咬着被子闭紧眼睛，他试图继续封闭自己的五感，譬如屏住气以停止摄入更多自己的信息素，然而他不能支撑太久，而大口喘气让他在这阵情欲的浪潮中跌落得更深；触觉更不用说，洛夫伦很快意识到自己闭眼后，后穴的麻痒感在黑暗中更加清晰，于是他缓慢地睁开眼睛，眼底不受控制地涌出泪水。他抬头看向天花板，湿润的光在他眼前模糊成一片。

他在挣扎什么呢？他似乎没什么可选择的余地——发情来得又快又急，他用残存的意识搜寻着解决办法，抑制剂不在他身边，手机也不知道丢在哪里，打给那群醉醺醺的队友吗——不，还是先当一会儿鸵鸟吧。洛夫伦一瞬间揪住了某个一闪而过的想法，于是身体也放松下来。他松开齿列，手把被子往上扯了一点，让布料遮住他的眼睛掩盖他的鼻息。又一波海浪拍打过来，他沉浸在湿润难耐的空气中，更加剧烈的发情热潮被捂住口鼻带来的窒息感吞没。

所以，回归到那个问题，门铃意味着什么呢？2016年的夏天，整张脸都埋在被子下的洛夫伦没有准确地捕捉到门口的响动，也对自己的信息素在整条走廊引起的躁动一无所知。在他看不见的门后，一个和他不甚熟悉的青年队员，一个难得在当晚酒吧享乐活动中保持清醒的乖孩子，被队内Omega前辈的香甜激起了Alpha骨子里的渴望。阿诺德几次尝试摁下门铃，然而这酒店的硬件设施欠佳，对按钮施加再大的动作也只能收获沉寂；男孩下意识地把手放在门把上，他右手下压，门却出乎意料地开了。

时至今日，洛夫伦必须要承认他和阿诺德的这段关系从头到尾都充斥着巧合和意外。他们鬼魅般地相遇，像是有一只无形的手操纵着他们的命运，让洛夫伦在门铃门锁全部坏掉的房间里突然发情，让阿诺德先于其他虎视眈眈的Alpha到达这扇门前。在那样的情境下，滚到床上变得顺理成章。而随着时间推移、阵容调整，阿诺德成为一线队的常客。在某个训练结束后的晚上，阿诺德敏锐地捕捉到了空气中一丝大海的气息，于是他终于问出了那个问题，把两年前沉默的性事延续了下去。

“你家门铃是好的吗？”

年轻人不惧一切，横冲直撞，连求欢的话都直白不已。洛夫伦为这带有玩笑意味的挑逗心动了一秒，随即，那阵熟悉的背德感又翻了上来。等他尽力说服自己阿诺德只是又一个好心帮自己解决问题的Alpha之后，他才缓慢作出回答，并以此交换了右后卫的一个笑容。

他们维持的这种心照不宣的单方面帮助关系，严格来算能从2016年的偶发事件绵延到今天。洛夫伦明白，阿诺德远不像他外表上那样纯洁无瑕，当年十八岁的他不是没有经验，现在自己可能也只是Alpha驯服的众多Omega之一。互不干扰，不愿动心，这绝对是现在的他所需要的。于是他翻出手机，在通讯录中轻车熟路地找到T开头的一栏，手指悬停在按键上方，然后轻飘飘地落了下去。

做出这个决定不需要太多的犹豫，很显然，他的发情期没结束，明天和后天的热潮如何解决都是问题，而上午范戴克虽然服务周到，他又出于内心的某些纠缠而不愿再去叨扰对方。思来想去，阿诺德算一个好的对象，且方才范戴克提起了门铃的禁忌，有必要把这个秘密再挖出来解剖一番。

做好了这番思想准备后，洛夫伦先在床铺里舒舒服服地睡了个午觉。受发情期的影响，他懒洋洋地躺到下午四点，之前他给阿诺德发的面上绷着、而暗语中充满求欢意味的那条短信，一觉醒来对方已然回复。时间和地点之前经历过太多次，不用赘述，总之他终于是把明天安排上了。

他退出聊天界面，预备着关闭数据连接，并把通知栏密密麻麻的新闻清理一番。他手指滑过Instagram的点赞提醒、Skype的新会话，顺便设置了不再允许几个应用弹出。他在清理通知栏花费了太多时间，以至于等他看到铺天盖地的体育新闻时，已经是三分钟后了。

“意甲新闻：国米联赛杯赛大名单已经确定，福萨里科重伤缺阵……”

“意甲新闻：国米欲与福萨里科提前解除租借合约……”

靠。

简直是……简直是，不想什么来，偏偏就它来。在这个时代，关掉电视和录音机已经不能够满足躲避某些信息的需求，只需要翻翻手机，世间百态就能在一个个新闻应用里跳出。而关于福萨里科的重伤，显然被洛夫伦归入了“不愿触及”一类。

他手拿着手机定了一会儿，许久才找回意识来。像之前给阿诺德发短信那样，他在通讯录中翻找，西梅·福萨里科甚至比阿诺德更高一档，在星标朋友之列。洛夫伦手指在键盘上敲敲打打，字斟句酌，思索自己要以什么立场、什么名义去询问他此时的感受。大概是因为这个对象特殊，他最终逐字删掉了自己打下的话，输入框变成一片空白，和他无从开口的内心是同一种颜色。

上午被新闻勾起的沮丧感从未消失，洛夫伦维持着同样水平的低沉状态，情绪在第二天早上阿诺德准时来访达到顶峰。和范戴克一样，阿诺德知道门铃无用，于是站在冷风中给洛夫伦打电话，那时电话另一边的人还困扰于自己的行为是否正确，毫不客气地挂了电话。等他反应过来冲去门口时，没穿戴任何防寒服饰的阿诺德已经被冻得耳朵通红。

洛夫伦拉开门，这次的海风气夹杂着壁炉炉火的温暖，在开门的瞬间扑了门口等待者满脸。阿诺德脸上扬起一个属于二十岁少年的笑容来，两排白牙在哈出的水汽后闪闪发亮，“你都开了门了，不请我进去坐坐吗？”

在三年前，阿诺德莽撞地闯进房间时，年轻的Alpha完全不知收敛，循着信息素浓度加大的轨迹一路扑到床前，用这个性别中固有尺寸的阴茎，把洛夫伦狠狠钉死在床上。时过境迁，现在谁都没有失去理智，动作自然轻柔得多。阿诺德进门，看着洛夫伦装模作样地端茶倒水请他坐下，如果不是空气中激烈交锋的两阵信息素，他几乎都要相信自己只是来老友家作客。

然后洛夫伦抬起头，三十岁的Omega脸上始终挂着那种勾人的微笑，在欲望已经被挑起的Alpha看来，这简直是一种欠干的天真。阿诺德想，他有必要把力量训练提上日程，每次他看见这样的景象总是会克制不住自己把面前人拦腰抱起的欲望，但是显然，他抱不动，并最终反被洛夫伦一路拽上楼梯。

他们倒在床铺里，一天前这里沾染过他的队友的气息，尽管洛夫伦换过床单，然而信息素不是那么好消除的。阿诺德把洛夫伦按进床铺里，瘦弱的少年在此时爆发出不符合体格的力量，他低下头去亲吻年长者的嘴唇，鼻子敏锐地捕捉到了一丝烈酒的气息。

因他们嘴唇相抵，阿诺德嘟囔的动作对于表达信息无济于事，让洛夫伦觉得更像是一种吻技。被对方的嘴唇蹭来蹭去的感觉固然很好，然而洛夫伦的鼻子也不是白长的，他享受了一会儿温存，又很快意识到空气中爆发的Alpha的怒火，新鲜牛奶吞没了他，前一天残留的烈酒味在苦苦挣扎。而大海呢？海风恍惚地吹起来，须臾攀上了逐渐浓烈的奶香。

简直是不伦不类——

洛夫伦吸一口气，把刚才的感慨压了下去。阿诺德方才做好前戏和扩张，耐心已然消失，抬着臀就狠狠插入，动作狠戾不似进门前温柔。洛夫伦呜咽一声，仿佛哀鸣，他能感受到甬道内一根柱体横冲直撞地探索，交合处水光涟涟；他硬生生把体内那根作乱的性器包裹出一种形状，那个圆润饱满的头部一次次擦过他的敏感点，却不愿再往更深处的处女地推进一步。

他抬起头，在上位者的脸上读出了不符合此时动作的温柔。这过程中不宜谈情说爱，然而他也屈服了，阿诺德也屈服了，年轻人湿漉漉的眼睛中，飘着一层难以捉摸的温柔。

像他们第一次一样，临门一脚时阿诺德抽了出来，转而把性器埋入洛夫伦腿间，那里水光泛滥，抽插起来是另一番感觉。他从背后揽住Omega的腰，舌尖在耳后腺体上狠狠舔过，低吼和呜咽同时响起，他们同时发泄出来，在床单上扑了一小片湿润。

这样不对；这是不对的——洛夫伦找回一点自己的理智来，但身后阿诺德的手臂仍旧有力地箍着他。现在洛夫伦才想起自己找阿诺德的初衷是什么，他之前被难以名状的背德感缠绕，现在他只需要一个毫无感情的人性抑制剂，能够帮助他暂时渡过这次的发情期。洛夫伦在感情方面犹豫不定迟钝不已，但他能感受到气氛的变化。他明白事情脱离了他的控制。

“我回头就把门铃修好……”

这句话不适宜在性事结束后说，会破坏残存的温情。洛夫伦在情欲的余潮中大口喘着气，他打定主意要把自己和身后的人分割开来。他努力侧过头，眼见着阿诺德的神情突然垮了下去，他努力鼓起的勇气又狠狠塌了下去，话锋一转，“……但我的门始终为你敞开。”

靠。精虫上脑真可怕——在洛夫伦被阿诺德翻过身进行第二回合之后，他的想法起起落落，千回百转。起码在牛奶覆盖海风的两个小时里，他不会为刚才脱口而出的话后悔。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章沙漏

洛夫伦一月一度的发情热尚未远去，远征伦敦的号角又已响起。他揉了揉自己的左小腿——腿筋拉伤尚未痊愈，在球队最需要支援的时候却只能因为发情期与伤势作壁上观，任谁也会心有不甘。

二月的第一场比赛如期来临。洛夫伦仍然没有进入大名单，他后颈覆着发情末期专用的贴纸，小腿则被绷带与膏药层层缠绕。在这些累赘之外，他依次套上打底衣物，最外面裹一件印着利弗鸟的球队外套。事实上，整支球队都是这样的打扮——在利物浦的冷雨中让自己缩入羽绒服，面对随队记者的长枪短炮疾步登上大巴，几个小时后，他们将以同样无精打采的神情出现在伦敦奥林匹克球场。

比赛开局无比幸运，然而结果宛如灾难。马内率先扫射破门，西汉姆联却在八分钟内闪电扳平，1-1的比分也维持到了终场。洛夫伦坐在沙发上看完整场直播，随手拿起手机却又放下。作为一个经历过舆论风暴的人，他几乎能想象得到此刻的社交网络会是什么样子——对米尔纳越位助攻的嘲讽，对萨拉赫挥霍机会的斥责，以及无数人对着滑向深渊的球队踩上一脚——奇怪，分明领先三分的是我们，为何前景却如此黯淡？

洛夫伦打了个喷嚏，把手机扔到一边去，玩手机严重影响他把整个身子缩入被子。尽管发情热接近消退，但特殊时期的感性仍笼罩着他，Omega的脆弱与多愁善感体现得淋漓尽致。他倒回沙发，感到浑身像踢过一场比赛一样酸痛，头晕、腰酸与小腿发紧，病意裹挟着困意淹没过他。他几乎要闭上眼睛，直到方才随意扔至一边的手机振动起来。

“你怎么样？”

洛夫伦捞起手机，在锁屏上读到萨拉赫的新消息。他叹了口气，为挚友在焦头烂额时还能挂念自己而感到心安。他手指浮软，勉强飘下几个单词，“快结束了。你们什么时候回来？”

“现在。我到家可能得凌晨了:-)”

洛夫伦把自己的后半句话藏住，前半句发给对方，也因此得到了对方的一半回复。前者想，发情期快结束了，但毕竟还没有结束；后者说，到家太晚，借宿一下未尝不可。他们互相都读出了潜台词，因而这场对话便没有要再进行下去。洛夫伦走去厨房泡了一壶咖啡，盘算着大概能清醒到萨拉赫到来之时。然而，热饮下肚后连先前的疼痛都稍有缓解，他惬意地缩回沙发，逐渐沉入睡眠。

他睡得很不安稳。一方面，隐隐作痛的小腿筋从未停止叨扰他，另一方面，诸多思绪漂浮在他的脑海，令洛夫伦在梦境中也无法解脱。他先想到自己与球队，多年的抑制剂注射让他几乎放弃了Omega的生育权，他拖着一副并不适合竞技体育的身躯征战绿茵场，在事业与家庭都两手空空；他又想到自己的尴尬处境，他让队友朋友与炮友成为混淆的概念，譬如他与萨拉赫在暗语对话中维持着脆弱平衡，像利物浦的连续不败，随时面临着崩盘的风险。

最后，他想到了那个隐秘的名字，福萨里科。他之前面对手机，搜肠刮肚寻找表达心情的词汇，肠中有如车轮碾转，然而最后他只发了几条短信来安慰自己的国家队队友。鉴于他也处于伤病之中，他收到了意义相当的回复，尽管这两者的程度完全不能相提并论。洛夫伦面对福萨里科的回信，只觉得绞痛更甚——他是如何把自己的心情与关系都搞得一团糟，并把这种杂乱继续传播给其他人？

他仿佛陷在骇浪与茫茫水雾之中，潮水冲刷过礁石也漫过他全身，他挣扎着站起来，那块拉上的小腿肌肉又不合时宜地抽起筋来，此时水面正与他胸口齐平，压迫着他不安分的心脏，他仰起头，尖叫着转移注意力，却被下一波潮水扑个满脸。水面之上，浪拍过他后颈拍向他脸颊，令他耳后的腺体剧烈作痛，令他的耳膜震颤不已，他无助地站在水中，再多一秒就要向后倒去，倒入不可测的深海中。

然后，一只手托住了他，扶着他的身体前倾。他为这陌生的触碰而惊慌不已，汗毛敏感地直立，内心挣扎着呼唤自己，快跑、快醒。洛夫伦猛地弹起来，伴随着急促的呼吸声，惊恐地查看四周：一片温暖的光柔柔地洒在墙上，晕开，遥远处一团模糊的影子；近处是他不知何时被挪到了床上，被子已经被惊惧地踢下去，没有海水，然而他如同真被从梦境的大海中捞出，浑身上下汗水淋漓，皮肤暴露在冬夜的空气中泛起凉意。

但还有一些地方是不同的，洛夫伦后知后觉地抚向自己的额头与后颈，出乎意料的高热与胀痛令他不禁呻吟出声。

他眨眨眼，方才远处那一团影子放大着靠近，终于在靠近光亮处现出轮廓。一个疲惫的萨拉赫与一个惊慌的洛夫伦隔空对视。

“你醒了？”

“你回来了？”

他们同时开口又同时点头，也没因这无言的默契笑起来。平时他们能对着彼此因一个无关紧要的字眼笑满三分钟，然而今日气氛不适宜任何笑声。洛夫伦定坐在床上，喉咙里哽着半截问句，“是你？”

他抬头望向萨拉赫，后者已经换上一套宽松的睡衣，一口一口向手中的茶杯啜着。他无端想起先前在更衣室见过的萨拉赫的腹肌，把自己抱上楼来也未尝不可能。

洛夫伦手抚上后颈，耳后的腺体肿胀起来，稍微触碰就剧烈地反应——不只是疼痛，他清楚地感觉到后穴有液体失禁般涌出。这时他才更清醒了几分，捕捉到空气中跳动的气味：海风，与咖啡。他疑惑地看着对面，萨拉赫正把手中的杯子放下，“你煮的咖啡？我在楼下发现的。”

洛夫伦点头，“已经隔了几个小时了……”他的抗议哽在喉间，又不知道如何措辞才能体现出自己并非拒绝之意。他转而拍拍床铺，发出暗示，“你……？”

“不。你先休息吧，我打了抑制剂。”萨拉赫走向门口，指着走廊尽头另一间房间，“你不用吧？”

“啊……？”洛夫伦使劲吸了吸鼻子，这才意识到空气中咖啡之味全出自他先前煮的那壶咖啡，现在萨拉赫拿着杯子远去，把这阵气味带走干净。但除此以外，没有，并没有，他没有嗅到哪怕一丝Alpha信息素的气味。

他愣在床上，萨拉赫已经远去并带上了门，洛夫伦盯着被夜灯微微照亮的门发呆，他仍然不能相信这个事实——一个发情期尚未结束的Omega，居然被他最好的Alpha朋友拒绝了。

他缩回床铺，用被子蒙住头。海风在密闭的空间里肆虐，他仿佛又被掷回梦境中，在发情期的高热与无意识中饱受煎熬。方才在沙发躺过令他的腰隐隐作痛， 像踢满一场九十分钟的比赛又像被一辆大巴碾过全身；小腿肌肉也一样，无人触碰的情况下却一抽一抽地跳动，他简直要怀疑自己放平腿去就能造成一次肌肉撕裂的重伤；腺体同样呼唤着抚慰，他需要冰冷的亲吻，甘甜的信息素，他需要一个Alpha带他逃离躯体疼痛的深渊。但这个愿望显然不可能实现，他在发情期的最后一段高热中被抛弃，心理上的挫败席卷过他。那些名字又浮上他的脑海，洛夫伦想，自己是多么失败啊。

他在被子下拥抱自己，头深埋进膝盖中，过分剧烈的动作带给他新一片皮肤的疼痛。但这样的鸵鸟式躲避是有效的，在被子的穹顶之下，在自己的腿间，他失去视线失去听觉，因而能够更放肆地释放自己——起先是最静默的流泪，然后是极小声呜咽，最后，洛夫伦忍不住哭出了声。他哭自己哭朋友哭球队，哭他现在的困境和模糊的未来，所有纠缠或非纠缠的细节落在发情期格外脆弱的Omega脑海中，激发更多的委屈。哭声都落在他和他的一方天地中，他希望没有人听见，但他其实并不在意是否有人听见。他舔过流至唇边的泪水，比他的信息素更咸更苦；他想到这个咸且苦涩的事实，脸上又划过一道水痕。

然后，像先前梦境中一样，洛夫伦再一次感觉到一只手的触碰。那只手穿过被子，从下面钻入并揽在腰间，比他高热下的皮肤冰凉，顿时刺激得他清醒起来。他从视线蒙蔽中抬起头，小夜灯还在柔和地发光，柔和地照在他面前的人身上，那人埋在他肩头，毛茸茸的头发一并摩擦着他的脸庞。

他尝试着开口，又一道泪水留下，悄无声息地消失在对方的头发中，“Mo？”

萨拉赫胡乱地点点头，而后又抬起来，轻柔地吻他脸上的泪水。这一刻洛夫伦被愣愣地抱在怀里，终于从对方暴露的后颈上捕捉到一点信息素的气味，不是他自己冲泡的简陋版本也不是商店售卖的香精混合物，是独属于穆罕默德·萨拉赫的咖啡香气，轻微但厚重，飘入他的鼻间，令久违的心安回到他心头。

洛夫伦皱了皱鼻子，他忽然想到这样一番折腾，大概已凌晨过半，“Mo，你先去休息……”

他感觉肩头的人微微叹了口气。萨拉赫捧着洛夫伦的脸颊，让他正视自己，“对不起，我本来想着你腿还没好，可能会不方便。”

洛夫伦摇头，他终于拾回一些自己的理智，“不，没事，很快就结束了，我自己吃药也可以……”

“再吃药，你还想再受伤多久？”

洛夫伦顿住了。他静静地望进萨拉赫的眼睛，在一片沉静如水的湖泊中，他读出了不可违抗的坚定。他感觉熟悉的咖啡香气扑面而来，Omega总是要在这种情况下服从于Alpha的，洛夫伦睫毛垂下去，这就是默许了。他向床铺靠里挪了一点，看着萨拉赫坐上来，手伸向自己的家居裤。他略微抬起臀部，配合着把裤子褪下。遮盖之下是已经泛湿的底裤，洛夫伦难为情地扭动了几下，被眼疾手快的萨拉赫一把按住，“别动。”

年轻的Alpha低下头去，剥开Omega下体的最后一层屏障。洛夫伦处在发情期的末端，奄奄一息的信息素香味在下体挣扎，尽管如此，萨拉赫仍然觉得自己注入的抑制剂不足以抵抗Omega的诱惑。他埋下头去，尽全力把注意力放在取悦洛夫伦而非自己提枪上。他嘴唇对着滴落清液的顶端，那里的气味让他难以控制地皱起了眉头。

“不、不着急……你可以不用这样。”洛夫伦抖了抖，甚至他昂扬的柱体都颤动两下。他想他没有资格要求非恋人的床伴为他做到这些，但他无法否认，也许过去在无数梦境中他都幻想过这样的场景，他穷尽一切想象，想象有那么一个对他而言十分重要乃至最为重要的人匍匐在他腿间，郑重地亲吻他的顶端，然后把性器一点一点吞入口中。

在幻想照进现实的时刻，洛夫伦感到一阵莫名的复杂情绪，是身体上的满足，还是心理终于得偿所愿，或者更多，更多关于他自己是否值得的疑惑与拷问，它们一齐涌上心头，让他在因愉悦而呻吟出声的同时流下泪水。他哭了，过载的快感刺激只算一部分原因，另一部分盘绕在他心间，让他向前挺动下体渴求更多的同时，又羞耻地向后退。萨拉赫就在这时捉住洛夫伦的小腿，他拉住未受伤的右腿，让它挂上自己的肩膀，其次是受伤的左腿，他轻柔地抓住它，确认Omega表情未见痛苦后才进一步动作。

洛夫伦向后仰去，他不敢低头看向萨拉赫，对方的口腔温暖湿润，咖啡的香气甜于过去两年的共处时光。他急促地喘了几下，低头看见萨拉赫杂乱的头发，光洁的额头，因认真吸吮而低垂的睫毛，微微撅起的嘴唇。他几近贪婪地瞥上这么一眼，把充满欲望的画面留在脑海中，又羞耻地闭上眼仰回去，让快感在黑暗中放大。 刺激不仅存在于逐渐胀大的下体，还在他肿胀疼痛渴求抚慰的腺体，在他盘在萨拉赫肩膀的双腿，在他挺动悬空的腰肢，在他蜷缩的手指脚趾，在他脸上、在他眉间，在他剧烈凌乱的心跳。洛夫伦拼命地喘着气，他感觉自己陷在高热的雨林中，水汽淹没过他的头顶，那根舌头搅动他掌管快感的神经也搅乱他的五脏六腑，让他被推至极限。

他喉咙中窜出一声高亢的尖叫，先前积压的快感在这一刻爆炸，他在高潮中丢失自我，睁大眼睛看着萨拉赫吞咽舔吮的画面，然而迟钝的脑海让他放弃了分析图像的能力。这一刻之前只有炽热的躁动，这一刻之后只有清凉与平静。他重重地坠回床铺，颤抖、低喘，回味轰然作响的释放后愉悦到不可思议的空白。洛夫伦躺在那里平复了很久，感觉发情热随时间的流逝而渐渐褪去，刚才过载的感官也疲惫下来，迟于传达肢体的信息。模糊的意识中，他感到萨拉赫仿佛在亲吻他红肿消退的腺体，平稳、不疾不徐地亲吻过他的脸颊，最后拭去他眼角的泪水。

洛夫伦闭上眼睛，世界在离他远去，脚步声与关门声越来越弱。他最后知道的是他再一次在一个人的黑暗中落下泪来，与先前不同的是，这一次的眼泪无声无息，静默地流淌。


End file.
